Too Late To Undo
by zzzooe
Summary: /"Puck and Rachel sure did that. Strolling calmly into school together amid the whisperings of the first juicy gossip of the year. Them. She was crazy - his type of crazy."/ Fanfiction exchange.


**Hey guys! This is my first ever fic for an exchange, so I hope you enjoy it! It took three tries, but the third time's the charm! (:**

Summary: "Puck and Rachel sure did that. Strolling calmly into school together amid the whisperings of the first juicy gossip of the year (them)."

Puckleberry FTW! (:

* * *

It was the first day of school, after summer had passed by too quickly. Not many of the Glee club members had kept in contact after the final school bell had rung, and the corridors had echoed with the last steps of excited free teenagers. This New Year was a time to start afresh.

Puck and Rachel sure did that.

Strolling calmly into school together – his arm around her shoulder – amid the whisperings of the first juicy gossip of the year (them). Rachel was the receiver of many jealous glares, and a stranger look from Quinn – almost relieved. Rachel gave her a timid smile back and slipped her hand into Noah's.

Puck was used to the looks he got in the corridors. Jealously, hatred, friendship, lust. It was all the same to him really. The looks he was constantly getting now wasn't too different from the first time he'd had Rach on his arm. Maybe, just maybe he liked it. (You tell anyone that you'll take a trip to the dumpster.)

Rach was different from everyone else he had dated. Usually, the Puckzilla was too awesome to date anyone (fuck yeah!) but she was kind of, maybe worth it. But whatever. Like he said too many times to count, she made him want to light himself on fire, but it was his type of crazy.

_She_ was his type of crazy.

* * *

The first thing the Gleeks demanded of them was to explain the story of how they got together, _again_. Now, of course Rachel was more than happy to share the wonderful news of how Noah and her had co-incidentally reunited over the summer, Noah wasn't that convinced.

(But Rachel knew exactly what to withhold to get her way, and she sure had him by the balls on this one. Literally.)

Rachel launched into the story with fervour and gestured wildly with her free hand – the other was tightly encased in Noah's.

**It was a scorching day in the middle of a sweltering summer in Lima, Ohio. Rachel Berry had woken up at 6.00am, just as she usually would – just because it was summer didn't mean that she was going to throw away her daily routine. She routinely reminded herself that usually, Broadway stars didn't have holidays.**

**On this particular day, her Dad and her Daddy were travelling cross-country to New York for an important conference for her Dad. Her Daddy had decided to go along, thus leaving her alone in her house for the remaining two weeks of holidays before school started again. They had left the house before she was awake, having to catch an early morning flight. But never the less, Rachel was satisfied with the lovely note she had been left with, and after reading it, she was determined to carry on with her day as usual.**

**On the note, her Daddy had also written that someone was going to come around and clean their pool this afternoon, and had left some cash to pay the cleaner with. Rachel made a note of that and since it was still the early morning, Rachel decided to go upstairs and colour-co-ordinate her wardrobe to pass the time, humming along with Broadway tunes as she worked meticulously.**

**As it neared midday, after having a refreshing salad for lunch, Rachel had travelled around her house and started to open the windows, the heat already seeping into the house. Rachel thought it would be pertinent to take opportunity of this heat and quickly grabbed some sunblock, a towel, and her jandals and slipped into one of her bikinis – a personal favourite of hers which showcased a print of a jungle, with a colour mixture of green, red, white, pink on the print. It had a strapless top with a ring in the middle and two rings at the hip on the bottoms. **

**Rachel smothered herself in the sunblock and lay out on one of the deck chairs, breathing in the delectable scent of summer. At peace, she fell asleep in the baking sun.**

**Rachel stirred, the sleep falling out of her grasp as she stretched like a feline and yawned.**

"**Hello?" Rachel heard a voice come from the gate to the pool. "Is there any– **_**fuck**_**."**

**She would recognize that voice anywhere.**

"**Noah?" she breathed.**

"**Its Puck," he corrected. "I'm here to clean your pool."**

**Only now did Rachel notice the cleaning supplies in his right hand.**

"**Do you really clean pools? I was under the impression that you only cleaned cougars."**

"**Well Puckzilla can sure as fuck multi-task."**

"**Maybe you need to prove that," she whispered, looking up.**

"I think they don't need anyone details Rach. They got the jist."

The glee club was speechless. Mr. Schuester stood awkwardly at the doorway, and Mercedes frowned.

"You sure about committing to this diva?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Was it all a big mistake? And if it was, it's much too late to undo and I don't really want to."

"You better not babe," Puck smirked.

"Babe? Isn't that the pig? Where's the pig Santana? Can I see it?" Brittany looked around, excited.

"Uh Brit, Puck called Berry 'babe'."

"So he called her a pig?

"No. It's…," Santana trailed off, sending a 'help' look at Rachel.

"It means he loves me, Brit," Rachel smiled. "He's being sweet and gentlemanly."

"Pussy whipped," coughed Mike.

"Shut up," Puck scowled.

"_Love?_" Mr. Schuester asked.

Rachel nodded, "I never stopped loving him." She sent a side-long look to Puck.

He just kissed her, not bothering who was watching them. Sure, he never stopped loving her, but he wasn't going to admit it unless they were alone. Didn't need more shit from the guys.

"Love you too babe," he whispered.

The girls 'awwww-ed' and the guys laughed at how little-miss-diva had badass Puck wrapped around her little finger.

But they always knew she was an evil mastermind (Puck especially) and she _always_ got her way – Puck made sure of that. And also, the sex was awesome.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_Exchange details:_  
_

Penname: Mythologyrulz

Five elements you want story to include: Puckleberry, Humour, All of New Directions, no drama, Brittany.

**Go on, flame me. _I dare you._**

**I quite like this one. Do you?**


End file.
